1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical image display apparatus for conducting interpretation of a medical image obtained by a medical image diagnosis apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional medical image diagnosis apparatuses have been widely used for obtaining medical images. Such medical image diagnosis apparatuses include an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, an X-ray CT apparatus, an MRI apparatus, a nuclear medical diagnosis apparatus (e.g. a positron emission computed tomography apparatus, a single photon emission computed tomography apparatus), and an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, and so on.
The obtained medical image will be displayed on the medical image display apparatus and provided for interpretation. Incidentally, a system configured to save the obtained medical image in a database and download the desired medical image from the database to the medical image display apparatus has also been put into practical use.
Such medical image display apparatuses include 2D viewers capable of displaying only two-dimensional medical images and 3D viewers capable of also displaying 3-dimensional medical images. Herein, the three-dimensional medical images are pseudo three-dimensional images generated by creating volume data with layers of a plurality of tomographic images and rendering this volume data.
The medical image display apparatus is equipped with various types of functions for improving the accuracy of interpretation or diagnosis, facilitating work, and so on. Examples of such functions include the following: a function for displaying medical images by unit of study, series, and image; function for enlarging, reducing, rotating and panning images; a function for measuring distance, planar dimension, and angle (such as a bone and an affected area) in medical images (e.g., cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-8535); and a function for inputting an annotation (such as arrows, graphics, and characters) into medical images (e.g., cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-8535).
Incidentally, in systems compliant with DICOM (Digital Imaging and Communication in Medicine), the standard for digital medical images, medical images are managed hierarchically such as an upper-level hierarchy “Study,” mid-level hierarchy “Series,” and lower-level hierarchy “Image.”
In addition, 3D viewers are equipped with the following functions: a function for performing rotation or the like to the volume data; function for displaying a MPR (MultiPlanar Reconstruction) image based on the volume data (e.g., cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-127); a function for displaying an oblique image based on the volume data (e.g., cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H8-212391); and a function for capturing a displayed image as a two-dimensional image. The captured image will be stored as a new series belonging to that study. Incidentally, an oblique image refers to a cross-sectional image inclining at any angle to the slice plane.
These functions are designed to be selectively executed by a user operating various types of software keys, such as buttons displayed on the screen, using a mouse or the like.
When conducting interpretation work with the medical image display apparatus, software keys are also displayed on the screen on which the medical image is displayed. Therefore, a disadvantage has occurred wherein, when displaying a medical image with large size on the display screen, the software keys are displayed overlapping the medical image and therefore part of the image cannot be observed.
Incidentally, avoiding this overlapping display of the software keys requires an arrangement in which the software keys are arranged at the peripheral edge of the display screen and medical images are displayed in the other separate display region. However, the size of the displayed medical image is reduced, disadvantageously making it more difficult to observe the details of the medical image or the like.
Herein, it is also conceivable to enlarge the display region of the medical image by enlarging the screen size of the display, or by scroll display of the medical image, and so on. However, the former results in increased cost or the like and the latter causes disadvantages such as complicating the observation work. Therefore, these remedies are far from an acceptable solution from the viewpoint of the users.
In addition, it is also conceivable not to display the software keys during the interpretation work, whereby the software keys are displayed by conducting a predetermined operation when the above functions are used. However, for that purpose, the following procedure is required: (1) display the software keys, (2) perform the desired function with the software keys, and (3) hide the software keys. Therefore, a problem occurs in that the operating procedure becomes more complicated compared to the traditional configuration in which only step (2) is performed.